Television program guides typically provide consumers of television and radio content with information about current and upcoming programming, such as broadcast times, broadcast channels, and program synopses. Program synopses tend to be short and lacking in detail. Consumers may search the program guide for current and upcoming content.
While watching a program, the consumer may select an option to watch the “closed captions” or “subtitles” provided with the program. The closed captions or subtitles may include the text of the dialog in the program in different languages, for example. Sometimes closed captions or subtitles may include non-speech elements, such as the identity of the person speaking.